


Chaotic Greetings

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), First Meetings, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Minor Injuries, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Gets Stabbed, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is sending Tony grey, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa and Tony are done, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has grey hair, Tony Stark is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: “Make sure you remember to tell Peter that the T’Challa and Shuri are coming,” Pepper said firmly. “I think Peter would appreciate the heads up so he can prepare. You know how he gets.”“Yeah, yeah, I’ll let him know,” Tony muttered.Pepper’s words were currently coming back to bite Tony in the ass and he knows he’s going to get an earful about it later.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1165
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Chaotic Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> * PLEASE READ *
> 
> Hi all! I have been getting a lot of questions about how to submit the prompts. PLEASE PUT ALL PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS. 
> 
> I make any and all announcements in this sections so as annoying as they may be, please read the notes. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for all your lovely comments and love that you are giving this series! you are all amazing readers! 
> 
> This prompt is from Shadows on Ao3- how about a delegation from Wakanda is coming to Stark Industries, and not remembering to tell Peter about it? He's never met Princess Shuri, and they end up meeting in Tonys' lab (without the adults) and become instant chaos friends. (All the while, Peter has no idea she's a princess.) Cue T'Challah and Tony being amused/terrified at the prospect of their teaming up.
> 
> I'm not super up on all the memes so please enjoy the throw back one from Futurama :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologise for any mistakes.

_“Make sure you remember to tell Peter that the T’Challa and Shuri are coming,” Pepper said firmly. “I think Peter would appreciate the heads up so he can prepare. You know how he gets.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I’ll let him know,” Tony muttered, carefully moving a wire on his gauntlet, only half listening._

_“I mean it Tony,” Pepper said, her sharp nail poking in between Tony’s shoulder blades, making him hiss. “Don’t forget.”_

_“Alright, I’ll tell him,” Tony insisted. “Unless you want this place to blow up, stop poking me.”_

Pepper’s words were currently coming back to bite Tony in the ass and he knows he’s going to get an earful about it later. Tony can’t do anything about that at the moment as he gapes at the scene he had just stepped into. He can’t stop his jaw from falling or his eyes from bulging and he can practically feel the grey hairs coming through as he stares at Peter.

It doesn’t help that Tony is not alone; T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye and the rest of their guards came to a halt, their own surprise and horror fill the space behind him.

It had been planned months in advance for T’Challa to come to the Tower for a visit. While it wasn’t the first time Tony had met the King, it was the first time that he was showing him and his sister Shuri around SI. Tony was keen to continue to develop the relationship he had been building with the King and his country. Tony was also hoping to get a small piece of Vibranium to work with for his latest project.

Tony had been showing them around the Tower before they got into discussions about business and their next stop was Tony’s lab. The lab that was supposed to be empty and not full of a Spider-Child currently bleeding out on his work bench from a large slash down his side with DUM-E holding a bloodied shirt in his claw beside him. 

Peter looked up the moment they entered, and he froze from where he was pressing his hand against most of the wound, blood dripping through his fingers.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Peter blurted out in a panic, eyes darting to everyone hovering behind Tony.

“Really?” Tony managed to get out between the horror he was feeling. “Because it looks like you are bleeding out on my _god damn table_.”

“It’s not that bad,” Peter insisted, holding out his bloody hand. At Tony’s sharp inhale, Peter quickly lowered his hand, wiping his palm across the jeans he wore, leaving a bloody, messy stain.

DUM-E let out a series of chirps and Peter winced as he quickly snatched the t-shirt out of the robots claws and started to pull it back on.

“Don’t do that,” Tony snapped, finally coming to life. He strode across the room and pulled the shirt Peter had managed to get over his head gently. “What the hell Peter?”

“M’fine,” Peter insisted again, eyes still on the group behind Tony. “Hi. I’m Peter.”

“Hello Peter,” T’Challa nodded, face pulled in concern. He took a step closer, shooting Tony a look before looking back to Peter. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Peter waved off the King’s concern.

“You’re not fine,” Tony snapped. He was pretty sure that Peter had no idea who he was waving to because if he did, he would have a raving, blubbering, bleeding Spider-Kid to deal with so Tony didn’t tell him. Instead, he gently pulled Peter’s hand away from where he tried to press against the wound again.

“It’s already –“ Peter begun to say but a sharp glare from Tony quickly had him falling silent.

“How did you cut yourself?” Shuri asked, stepping forward. She had seemed to have gotten over her initial shock and was now staring at Peter curiously.

Peter’s cheeks went red. “I was stabbed. Yep. Stabbed. With a knife.”

Shuri broke out into a wide grin. “I need to stab someone. Where’s my stabbing knife.”

Peter barked out a laugh, reaching over to high-five Shuri with his non-bloody hand.

“Shuri,” T’Challa let out a long-suffering sigh as his sister cackled loudly. “He’s bleeding and hurt. Now is not the time for your memes or whatever they are.”

“He doesn’t seem that fazed,” Okoye commented suspiciously.

“and you,” Tony snapped at Peter. “Take a seat so I can see if you need stitches.”

“The blood has already started to slow,” Shuri said, the laughter fading from her voice. She stepped closer and lowered herself, so she was near eye level with Peter’s wound. “Interesting.”

“Forget that, why are you lying about being stabbed?” Tony narrowed his eyes, glancing at Peter as the teenager shifted guiltily.

“I’m not,” Peter cheeks flushed red. “I was stabbed. It was very traumatic Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah, I’m calling bullshit,” Tony huffed. “You’re a terrible lair. Try the truth. Now.”

“Were you injured patrolling?” Shuri asked, standing back up straight.

“Patrolling?” Tony repeated slowly, keeping his face carefully blank while Peter stared at Shuri with his mouth open.

Shuri rolled her eyes. “Please. His wound is already healing, faster than any human could. He’s enhanced. I have seen the YouTube Videos and Spider-Man is clearly wearing your tech. You didn’t mention having any children he’s too young to be an employee. Yet you are very comfortable with him,” she pointed at Peter. “He looks the same build and height as Spider-Man, and I’ve seen you help him sometimes. Am I wrong?”

Peter blinked. “Did we just get Sherlock Holme’d? Awesome.”

Tony let out a long sigh. “Okay, yes, he’s Spider-Man.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter squawked.

“You really think you could keep it a secret?” Tony asked, gesturing to the cut that was all but healed. The blood had at least stopped flowing and Tony knew that in an hour or two there wouldn’t be so much as a mark there. 

“Okay, yeah I see your point,” Peter pouted.

“This is Spider-Man?” Okoye asked, eyebrows raised high.

“Stop evading the question. I know you didn’t get this on patrol because Karen didn’t send an alert so spill kid, what the hell happened?” Tony snapped.

Peter mumbled something under his breath and Tony caught the words ‘Floor’ and ‘Lava’, but it meant nothing to him. Obviously, it did to Shuri because she broke into cackling laughter, clutching her sides as she wheezed for breath.

“Do I want to know?” Tony gave a suffering sigh.

“Probably not,” Peter admitted with a wince.

“Take your shirt and go put something clean on,” Tony tossed the bloody shirt back at Peter. “And clean that and put a bandage on it. If May or Pepper see or we’ll _both_ be in trouble.”

Peter straightened with barely a wince and nodded. “You got it.”

“You have a room here?” Shuri asked.

“Yeah, want to see?” Peter asked.

Before either Tony or T’Challa could protest, the two teenagers were out of the lab, their voices echoing down the hall.

  
“Peppermint or chamomile tea,” T’Challa said lightly. “It will help with the stress.”

“You drink it a lot?” Tony arched a brow.

“Unfortunately,” T’Challa sighed.

“FRIDAY order some tea and have some delivered to the Parker’s home,” Tony rubbed at his eyes. “See if there is one that helps for grey hair too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
